Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by Featherleaf
Summary: To THE ENTIRE FREAKING WORLD, this headcanon has been dedicated to YOU simply because YOU put these characters together so much; I felt there was no other option than to write their story. I do NOT own any of these characters, except for Kaylanasia, who is copyrighted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Jack**

All right, my name's Jack Frost. I've heard you know the story…? Good, but I'm here to tell you that's not everything. Not even close. It's been awhile since Pitch, yeah, but it wasn't until an arrow nearly caught me in the arm that I felt alive again. This, coincidentally, is where our story begins. I turned in alarm to see a girl with the MESSIEST red hair I have EVER seen staring at **me** in alarm. She started to shoot again, but I quickly froze her bow. She cried out in shock. "Hey! What was that for?!" **{Note: he imitates Merida, there's a crashing sound in the background and a loud "Ow!"} **I noticed a distinct Scottish accent. **{Note: a loud, Scottish girl yells, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" and there's the sound of something hollow striking something and another cry of "Ow!"} **I have to be really careful of how I describe my first thoughts about her. She was a bit out-of-place with her… interesting dress. **{Another thwack in the background} **Sorry, sorry! An intriguing choice of dress? **{Another shout from the Scottish girl, "IF YOU CAN'T TELL THIS STORY RIGHT, I'M TAKING OVER!" and a timid guy's call from further in the back, "Calm down, and stop shouting. Some of us are trying to write!"}**

**Chapter 1 again- Merida**

Oof, the nerve of Jack, I swear! Anyways, I was sitting at home, trying not to be bored out of my wits, when I found myself in a strange foreign land surrounded by complete strangers. None of them had ever heard of me, which was odd enough, since I AM the princess, after all. I soon began to realize I wasn't exactly home anymore. Lucky for me, I had my bow and quiver. I turned in the snow, and saw a boy, barefoot, pale as ice, and floating in midair. Startled by this sorcery, I shot an arrow at him, which I do realize now wasn't the smartest move. He turned in surprise. I prepared another arrow, but then my bow was covered in ice, with the arrow frozen to it. The bow now useless, I tossed it aside, snapping, "Hey! What was that for?!"

He blinked. "You could've killed one of the kids!"

_He's worried more about kids than he is for himself? _I snapped, "No, I was only after you!"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't have mattered. It wouldn't hit me."

"What?"

"Just as I said. I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He extended his hand. I coldly ignored it.

"Merida, of the Clan Dunbrough."

"What?"

"Just as I said," I mimicked him perfectly, spitefully. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So, Merida, what are you doing here? How'd you even get here?"

I paused to consider my answer. "I'm not entirely sure. I was sitting at home, listening to my mother drone on and on about my responsibilities and suddenly, I was here. That's all I know."

"Well, that's… different.

"Says the floating boy. How are you even doing that?"

"Didn't you figure that out from my introduction?"

"Uhh… no?"

"Jack Frost. Haven't you heard of me?"

"Not in particular."

"WHAT?!"

A pair of evil laughs echoed out. A male and a female. Jack tensed up, looking around out the shadows, hissing to me, "Get behind me."

"What?!"

"Get. Behind. Me."

He brandished his weird stick, and, since I realized I don't particularly have my bow right now, I stood behind him, looking around. A man who was literally complete blackness stepped out with an elderly woman with black, frizzy hair in red robes. Jack smirked. "Oh, Pitch. Do you really think you'll win this time? With all the kids around?" He paused. "Wait, who's that?"

"Just an old friend I helped out a while ago, in exchange for her help in this," the man Jack had called Pitch said. I didn't like him at all, especially the way he looked at me. It sent chills up my spine.

Jack shrugged. "You still can't beat us. Don't you know that?"

"Now, now, Jack, I think you'll find it's just you. I've already taken care of… your friends." Somehow, I didn't particularly like the way he said that.

Jack's powerful stance seemed to drop considerably. "Wh-wh-what?!"

Meanwhile, I dove for (and got ahold of) my bow, beside the woman's boot, as she went to step on it and break it. Jack narrowed his eyes at me as I rolled away from her with yelp as she went to step on me instead. I stood up, once again behind him. With a small laugh, Pitch said, "Oh yes. Gothel does have her uses, like imprisoning all of your fellow Guardians. It looks like it's you and red there against us. Somehow, I think you'll lose this time around."

The woman (Gothel?) looked at Pitch, and, at his nod, hissed, "Even if you did find… the others."

"Others?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Yes," Pitch curled his lip, "Good, little Merida's found her voice. In answer to your question, there are two others, both mostly memory-less. You'll have to go through some serious trouble to find them. I can guarantee you it won't be… easy."

With that, the two vanished in a puff of dark smoke. I turned to Jack. "I think we both have some explaining to do. That, however, can happen on the way. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Hiccup**

I woke up in the middle of the woods with absolutely no clue where I was and very little clue about my past before waking up here. My only real memory was Toothless, whom I instinctively whistled for. He was there, but he clearly didn't know the place either. On his back was an unconscious girl with very short brown hair and a purple and pink dress. Suddenly I felt a bit weird with a brown jacket over weird pants and a green shirt, plus my leg being how it is. The girl sat up, screaming and diving off of Toothless. I caught her and she clung to me, looking at Toothless and screaming. Toothless snorted, rolling his eyes. I tried to pry her off of me. "Easy, easy, easy. That's just Toothless. My dragon."

Very slowly, the girl untangled herself from me. "Sorry, that's just not normal. Or is it?" She seemed puzzled. "I can't remember."

"Good, neither can I. I barely remember my own name and Toothless, which isn't normal… I think."

She laughed a bit. "Same. My name's Rapunzel. My other memory was my false mother."

"My name's Hiccup." When she stared at me funny, I added, "I don't know."

"Oh… right."

I kind of smiled at her. "So, looks like we'll have to figure something out to help us get our memories back, huh?"

She smiled back, "I suppose so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Jack**

All right, hopefully this can stay mine. Getting to them, as it would turn out, wouldn't be a challenge. It was finding them that was the real challenge.

My first thought of where to go had been the woods. As we searched all the woods, I explained to Merida about being one of the Guardians to protect the world from Pitch. She explained to me about her life back home, which got me to one understanding: She's from the freaking past.

Anyways, soon, I came across a LOT of knocked down trees. "They were around here, best guess. However, if there were anything that actual size, that means they CLEARLY had to find an open space."

"Duh."

I smirked. "I know just the place."

I led her to the old lake, and sure enough, there sat two people, both with brown hair, a boy with a strange prosthetic leg and hair longer than the girl's, and a dragon. "Well, that explains a lot."

Merida nodded and we cautiously approached the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Rapunzel**

I was the first to see them coming towards us, mostly because of the girl's red hair. I hissed to Hiccup, "There's someone coming this way."

Two people, a boy with white hair and the girl with red, emerged from the bushes. Toothless sat up, mildly interested. Hiccup jumped, looking over at the two. The boy spoke first.

"My name's Jack. Jack Frost. This is-"

"Merida," interrupted the girl with a Scottish accent. She carried a bow with an arrow frozen to it, a quiver slung across her back. The boy, Jack, carried nothing except a long, curved stick.

"I'm Rapunzel," I said, "And this is-"  
"Hiccup," Hiccup interrupted me, "And my dragon, Toothless."

Merida nodded, looking a bit worried and on edge about something. They both did. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling I probably shouldn't have.

"It's a bit of a long story. We need to verify something, have you guys lost your memories?" Jack asked, and Hiccup and I nodded.

Merida seemed relieved. "Then you're the ones we're looking for to help us save the world."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Hiccup**

Of course that got a reaction out of us. Rapunzel gasped and I cocked my head. "What?"

Merida quickly put in, "None of us know each other, but he knows one of our two enemies who might have brought us all together, Pitch Black, Pitch for short, and Gothel."

Rapunzel gasped in horror at the name Gothel. "Oh, no, no, no, this is very, very, VERY bad."

"What?" I asked.

"I remember Gothel. She pretended to be my mother."

"Then she's not good either."

"No," Jack said, "Because she's imprisoned the people I usually save the world with and left it up to us to save the world from whatever it is they're doing."

"Oh," I said.

"Indeed."

"All right, so there's a world to save, two people have memories to recover, we've got a FROZEN BOW, a dragon, a… magic staff, I assume? And…" Merida trailed off, looking at Rapunzel.

"A frying pan."

"Right. Anyways, that's all we have right now."

Jack smirked, looking at Merida and I noticed how much he liked her. She seemed oblivious to it, but I saw it as pretty obvious. Rapunzel sighed, looking at them. "Well, how's that going to do anything?!"

Merida shrugged. "Not sure. Yet."

"Well, it's not going to work, if that's what you assume," came a woman's call. Rapunzel yelped, clinging to me again.

"But, of course, you could always just… give up," added a man, and out walked a woman with black, frizzy hair and red robes and a man who was, and I do not kid, all black.

Jack clutched his staff, and Merida looked at her bow, sighing longingly. Jack looked over at it.

"Oops, sorry," he said, and the ice melted away. Merida smiled, readying her bow. I stood there, shakily because of Rapunzel and my leg. "So, I'm guessing you two are Gothel and Pitch?"

"At your service," the man- Pitch, I guess- smirked.

"Oh, okay," I said, glancing at Toothless, who was acting the harmless side. Gothel laughed.

"You, boy, have a useless animal on your hands. I can handle him," but, as soon as she said the words, Toothless sprang into action, growling at her and Pitch.

"I… think I'm good, actually."

Gothel scowled, and then Pitch spoke up. "Well, though the time isn't quite ripe for me to start our world takeover, it is most certainly time for a little… twist."

Gothel laughed. "If you want, that is." Two boxes appeared in her hands, one with my name and one with Rapunzel's. "I think you know what's in here. In exchange for you two leaving this battle, you can have your memories back."

"Uhh… no," I said.

"Well, then here comes the twist part," she sneered. She and Pitch were suddenly gone, but I found myself staring at Rapunzel.

"You all right…?" I asked her slowly. She nodded, but still held onto me. I carefully wrapped my arms around her, and saw her smile.

Merida groaned. "Well, that's an attractive twist on things."

Jack laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. She jumped away, startled. Jack sighed, then put on a smile and said, "Well, now there's some serious work to do."

Meanwhile, Rapunzel had fallen asleep, but I held onto her still. It was sort of out of my control. It's kind of like, I didn't want to, because I don't think I knew her, but I didn't want to let her go, either. I sighed, looking at Rapunzel, unsure of myself… and of her. I don't think she wanted this either. I think she was as equally out of control as I was. I wish I could say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Jack**

It was pretty evident what Gothel's "lovely" twist was. Not only were Hiccup and Rapunzel suddenly in love, I think they're sort of conscious about it and don't want it. I, myself, already loved Merida, not that I would normally dare act on it. When I realized my arm had been around her, she'd been jumping away. _What the heck was that? _I'd wondered at the time, though now I think Gothel also did something to me. Merida seems to be the only one unaffected, but even she seems distant, which REALLY bugs me. I took off running, wanting to get away from all of it, not wanting anyone to bother me. I lunged up and let the wind carry me to a tree, frost forming over it where I sat, and I sighed. An arrow flew up, hitting the side of the tree. I sighed. "What?" I asked Merida, looking down at her.

She smiled at me. "What yourself. I came to check on you. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to be alone to think."

"Right. You need to tell people that, you know. I was worried you'd be hurt. You are one of our team, you know."

I sighed, nodding again. She climbed up, sitting with me. "What's on your mind?"

I looked at her. "Nothing important…"

She smiled, laughing a bit. "Oh, really? Well, what was that back there, with me?"

"Nothing," I snapped, "Now go away."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"I SAID, GO AWAY!"

Merida jumped. Sighed. Dropped out of the tree. Then she looked back at me. I saw how upset I'd made her. She was crying, and before I could speak, she ran off.

"I wreck everything I have," I muttered to myself. "What's the point in getting more?"

I didn't even deserve Merida, not after this.

Not ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Merida**

I was wrong. I'm always wrong. Especially about first impressions. Jack was just as cold-hearted as his own frost powers. I thought for once I'd found someone who was just a free spirit as I am, and I had, but I didn't expect him to be so cruel. I didn't want anyone like him around. He had his chance. Then he lost it. I wanted nothing to do with him, especially now. Hiccup looked up when I walked back to him and Rapunzel. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I snapped.

"He wasn't anything like you thought?"

"Just drop it, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, looking down at Rapunzel, who was stirring. He started to shush her and put her back to sleep, but I quickly regained my composure, saying, "Let her wake up. We need to plan for what's going to happen."

Hiccup sighed, nodding, helping her wake up. She smiled at him, but I was already impatient. "A-_HEM_," I coughed loudly, and they jumped. Rapunzel sighed. "Sorry, sorry. What?"

"We have a lot to do," I began, "Including rescuing your memories, defeating Gothel and Pitch, hopefully breaking the spell on you two-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. No, no, no, no! I don't want to… I don't want lose…" Rapunzel looked up at Hiccup, suddenly worried. I sighed. "Great," I began, turning on my heel and walking off. "Since I'm the only one around here who ISN'T distracted, I'll go off and save the world on my own!"

I wanted to go home at this point. It wasn't fair that nobody cared, nobody understood. I wanted to go home so I didn't have to be a part of this mess.

I heard Pitch's laugh, but he was alone as he appeared as a shadow, then as himself. He sneered. "Poor, homesick little Merida. How about I grant your little wish… now."

He tossed something at me; it looked like black sand. I'm not sure what happened, but I realized I was falling a split second before my vision turned as dark as the sand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Jack**

I knew instantaneously something was up when I heard Pitch laughing far off in the distance. My instinct was to go fight Pitch, but instead, I flew to my friends. Hiccup and Rapunzel were okay, and they'd heard it too. Rapunzel spoke first. "Merida. Merida's in trouble. We have to go help her!"

While she and Hiccup ran off instantly, I hesitated. Hiccup turned back. "Jack, what's wrong? I'm kind of surprised, I thought you liked Merida."

"It's a long story."

"Is that why she's mad?"

I walked over, passing him and resisting the urge to shove him over. "C'mon. Let's go help her," I muttered, walking to her.

My anger evaporated when I saw her lying on the ground, passed out and having a nightmare too complex for any sand, dream or nightmare, to show. A piece of it appeared in the dark black sand over her head, a woman who might possibly be her mother yelling at her. An actual tear slipped down Merida's face, and I picked her up gently, brushing some hair off her face. "Wake up," I whispered. "Merida, it's only a nightmare. Wake up…"

The bits of the nightmare vanished, but it was clear she's still asleep, and not waking up. "Merida!" I yelled, now afraid. She shifted in my arms, not waking up. "Ah, ah, ah," said a voice from behind me. "She's not going to wake up without my help, Jack, and I won't wake her without a good reason."

I turned to face Pitch, my anger growing back, but this time directed at someone else. "WAKE. HER. UP. NOW!" I snarled, lunging at him. Rapunzel and Hiccup, who'd just walked up, grew fairly pale in comparison to even me. Rapunzel leaped forward, pulling Merida away from the fight and pulling out a frying pan. I didn't even want to know how she'd gotten that. I slammed headfirst into Pitch, pinning him to a tree with the crook of my staff. "I can give you three reasons. One," I snapped.

"Two," Rapunzel said, swinging the frying pan as a deadly weapon.

"Three!" Hiccup shouted, whistling for Toothless, who flew in, growling at Pitch.

"Very… very good reasons…" Pitch gulped. "I can see you're fairly… uh, organized."

"But not exactly best prepared," Gothel said, knocking me away from Pitch. I found myself beside Merida, and I patted her back as she whimpered. "Shh… Merida, shh…" It seemed she could still hear me, as she did calm down. Gothel laughed, suddenly throwing me away from her. "How… touching. Too bad for you, you'll never wake her up."

I gasped in horror, running to Merida again. Gothel and Pitch laughed. Rapunzel threw her frying pan and took down both in a move. Then she went and got it back, running to Hiccup with a squeal when Pitch groaned. I didn't even try to smile, looking at Merida in fear. She curled up in my arms, and I tried to wake her up again. "Merida… Merida, please…"

She shifted, still not waking up. I lose everything that ever matters to me, I know, but I couldn't lose Merida. I didn't realize I was crying until I buried my face against her, crying. Rapunzel and Hiccup looked on, worried. I lifted my head, not looking at them, instead kissing Merida's forehead, still crying. I bowed my head in defeat, not letting her go. Before I completely even realized what happened, Merida was kissing me, holding onto me like I was the world, and I knew she was the world to me as I kissed her back. Rapunzel smiled. "Aww…" she began, and Hiccup laughed before kissing her, which she returned, now blushing. When Merida pulled away from me, she smiled, looking at me. "Thank you so much, Jack… I love you…"

"Of course," I laughed, "It seems everyone but Rapunzel does." At her gasp and glare, I smirked. "I love you, too."

Merida laughed. Rapunzel and Hiccup (who'd stopped kissing to look) also laughed, and I smiled. "Now. What to do with these tw—where the heck did Pitch and Gothel go?"  
They were, indeed, gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Hiccup**

This isn't good. I heard Pitch's laugh again, far away, and Rapunzel clung to me, shivering, as if cold. I wrapped my arms around her, holding onto her for her safety. She seemed to feel a bit better, smiling at me. Merida and Jack, unlike us, quickly untangled from each other, Jack picking up his staff and Merida pulling her bow. Instead of Pitch and Gothel, however, two different people walked out into the clearing, both gasping in surprise when they saw me and Rapunzel. A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with a skull headband and a very… interesting clothing style tackled me, hugging me. "Hiccup! You're alive!" I'd lost my grip on Rapunzel, who was instantly hugged by a guy with brown hair and tan skin. "Rapunzel?!"

I was completely confused as Merida and Jack dragged them off of us. "Who the heck are you?" Merida snapped.

The girl spoke first. "I'm Astrid. Hiccup's girlfriend."

"What?" Rapunzel and I asked, confused.

The guy spoke up, "I'm Flynn Rider. Rapunzel's husband."

"Wait. WHAT?!" Rapunzel and I asked again.

Astrid looked at Rapunzel. "What is going on here?!"

Jack blinked. "Not my division," he said, starting to walk off. Merida grabbed him by his hood, dragging him back. "We four were chosen to save the world. Hiccup and Rapunzel's memories were erased. You'd better try hard to convince us of who you really are."

Astrid gasped, looking at me. "Hiccup?! Are they serious?!"

"Uhhh… yeah?"

Flynn looked incredulous. "Rapunzel…?!"

She yelped. "What?!"

Astrid rubbed her temples. "Okay. I can prove it. Hiccup, where the heck is Toothless?"

At his name, Toothless flew in. Seeing Astrid, he head butted her, affectionately rubbing his head against her. Astrid laughed, "Answered my own question. Hiya, boy." She patted his head. I gasped.

Flynn looked at Rapunzel. "How could you not… Rapunzel, your hair used to be really long, and blonde, and magical. Gothel faked being your mother for it to keep her young. I cut it off… it doesn't grow anymore!"

Rapunzel looked at him. "What…?" She clung to me, afraid. I wrapped my arms around her, really confused. Flynn furiously reached to shove me away, but Rapunzel screamed, slapping his hand away with her frying pan. Astrid pulled me away from her, holding me. I pulled away from her grasp, backing up and pulling Rapunzel close again. Merida and Jack began suspiciously whistling, backing away. "No, don't, you guys," I said, "They were just leaving." I gave Astrid and Flynn a pointed look. Flynn narrowed his eyes at me. "Not without my wife, I'm not." Astrid added, "Not without my idiot boyfriend, I won't."

I narrowed my eyes at them, fed up with it. "Listen, I can follow what's going on here. You need to, too. If we had our memories, we would probably love our respective person, but we clearly don't. Astrid, you love the real Hiccup. I, myself, love Rapunzel."

Rapunzel nodded. "Flynn, same goes for me. You must really like the girl you married, which isn't me. You married the real Rapunzel, not me. I love Hiccup. You'll have to live with it."

Flynn and Astrid looked at us. Astrid hissed, "I'll get you back. One way or another." I scowled, replying, "I'll be ready for you. You'll never take me from her."

Flynn and Astrid walked away. Merida sighed. "Okay, I want to know what kind of game Gothel and Pitch are playing here. Sometimes, they seem to be helping us, like telling Jack and I about you two. Sometimes, they break hearts, like Astrid and Flynn's. I don't understand."

"That's how Pitch is," Jack said bitterly. "Sometimes, he helps. Sometimes, he hurts. In the end, though, it's always to his gain."

"Same with Gothel," Rapunzel added. "She always told me she knew best and I was safe with her, but everything she ever did for me was to keep me with her."

I held her close, patting her back. She laid her head on my shoulder, crying a bit. I moved her head to look at me, kissing her. She kissed me back, blushing, still crying. When we pulled back, I smiled at her, whispering, "You're stronger than you used to be. Don't be afraid, baby."

She nodded tearfully, and I wiped away her tears. Merida coughed loudly, and I turned to look at her. "Okay, we're listening."

Merida smiled. "Good. I'd hate to repeat myself. Anyways, we need a plan."  
Before she could continue, though, a gasp came from Jack. He was knelt beside a red rose with frost white tips. Merida turned. "Jack? What's wrong? What's that?" She added, regarding the rose. Jack stood, crushing it under his foot. "Nothing. Nothing important. Anyways. A plan, yeah, that would be good."

I stared at him. Rapunzel laughed, shaking her head. Merida blinked. "Oooo-kay then. Moving along, what can we do? We already learned that they don't stay knocked out long."

I got the idea first. "What if Rapunzel knocked them out, Merida their sleeves to the ground with arrows, Jack put a layer of ice on the ground, and I had Toothless hold them down? Then they wouldn't have a single chance of escaping. It would take care of them temporarily."

"I suppose it would, but what would we do with them after that? We certainly can't kill them, none of us have it in us."

"Actually," Jack said, holding some of the remnants of the crushed rose in his hand, "I do. After what happened to…" He cut himself off. "Never mind. The point is, I probably could."

"Who, Jack? After what happened to who?" Merida asked, and Rapunzel and I nodded.

"Me," said a girl's voice, and out stepped a girl with brown wavy hair and brown eyes. "After what happened to me."

"KAYLANASIA?!" Jack asked in alarm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Jack**

Kaylanasia's alive!? "But… but I thought…" I stammered, looking at the crumpled rose in my hand. "Pitch, I thought… he… I thought he… Kayla, I thought you were…"

"But I'm not, Jack," Kaylanasia murmured, taking my hand. "I'm fine. Calm down…" She smiled at me. Merida snapped, "Okay, who the heck are you?!"

"Merida… I… she… we… then… but… now…" I couldn't form anything, really, that was fathomable into a sentence. Kaylanasia laughed. "He and I have known each other for years. He used to irritate the crap out of me, and then one day, we realized we actually liked each other, and dated for a while, but then he thought I'd died. Now, though, he knows I'm alive. I'll assume you two…? I thought so. I understand completely, Jack, if you'd rather it be her than me."

"Uh, umm, I don't, but… she… you… I…" I sighed. "I need to go think." I flew off without another thought. I heard Merida and Kaylanasia sigh simultaneously. I didn't care. I wanted nothing to do with either of them right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Hiccup **

I knew perfectly well Jack wouldn't want the girls there. Especially not Merida or Kaylanasia. After some serious convincing, I got Rapunzel to stay behind with them while I went off to talk with him. I saw him and walked over. "Hi, Jack," I said.

A person flew in from out of nowhere, crashing through some branches. Her shirt had a weird looking white "t" on a blue background. "DID SOMEBODY SAY HIJACK?!" She yelled, and Jack and I stared at her. She looked between us, then vanished. "Oh…kay. Right. Anyways, did you want to talk about what just happened…?" I asked him, sitting down with him.

Jack sighed. "I don't know what to think, Hiccup. If I'd had any hope that Kaylanasia was still alive, I wouldn't have given Merida a second thought, because I would've waited till the end of all time for Kayla. I truly thought she was dead. Now… seeing her… I don't know. I love Merida so much, but Kaylanasia… she was my life until I thought she died."

I nodded. "It's like me with Astrid and Rapunzel. Rapunzel is my entire world, but I keep feeling this pull towards Astrid. I want nothing to do with her, especially with how she was towards me and Rapunzel, and how I am with Rapunzel. I still get this tug, like she should mean something to me. But she doesn't. Not the way Rapunzel does."

Jack nodded. "I wish it could be simpler. But it can't, because to be simpler for me would mean death, and for you it would probably be getting your memories back and losing Rapunzel. I don't want that for either of us. I just want all of us, as a whole, to be happy, because you guys are my friends."

I smiled. "Yeah. I wish it could be really easy, like you say, but I guess it can't be. Especially right now, during this. I hope it'll all work out, though."

Jack nodded. "Hey, if I work to help you out, you work to help me out?"

I nodded in agreement. "It's a deal, Jack." We shook on it. Then I heard Pitch laugh and Rapunzel, Merida, and Kaylanasia scream. I was on my feet faster than Jack could comprehend what was going on, which was pretty dang fast with my prosthetic leg. I helped Jack to his feet, he grabbed his staff, and he flew off as I ran after him. "RAPUNZEL!" I cried, hearing her scream in response. I found them and gasped in horror as the scene unfolded before me.

Pitch and Gothel had put Merida and Kaylanasia under a spell, and they were fighting to the death.

Rapunzel was struggling as Flynn, who'd come back for her, pulled her away.

Jack was flung far away by a rouge wind out of his control.

And Astrid dragged me away before I could get to Rapunzel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Rapunzel**

I screamed for Hiccup again, sobbing hysterically now. Flynn stopped dragging me, helping me to my feet. "Rapunzel, stop, okay, c'mon, stop. It's gonna be fine. Calm down…" I sobbed hysterically, weakly punching him in the face, screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT HICCUP! I DON'T WANT YOU! GO AWAY!" I sobbed in worse anguish than before, trying to run, but found my legs too weak to move. Flynn reached for me. "Rapunzel… it's okay, calm down, don't cry…"

I pulled myself away from him. "I WANT HICCUP!" I screamed again. Flynn sighed. "Yeah, well, last time I saw him, his girlfriend Astrid was leaving with him. I have to fill in for him, Rapunzel, please calm down."

I shook my head. "I don't want you… you're the reason I'm not with him in the first place." He reached out for me. "GO AWAY!" I screamed, hysterical again. "GO AWAY!"

Suddenly, though, Hiccup is there, and he's holding me, and I don't feel as scared anymore. His "girlfriend" Astrid was on his heels. "HICCUP, STOP IT!" She started to drag him away from me again, but he jerked away and I held onto him tighter, still crying a bit. He smiled at me, brushing some hair out of my face. I clung to him as Flynn tried to pull me away. "Rapunzel, stop, please, you don't even know him…"

That was the last straw. I whipped my head around to face him. "I SURE AS HECK KNOW HIM BETTER THAN I KNOW YOU! I WOULD NEVER HAVE A HUSBAND SO CRUEL TO ME ABOUT MY REAL LOVE! EVER! DID MY "REAL SELF" ACTUALLY KNOW YOU?! OR DOES SHE KNOW HER PERECT, FEARLESS LITTLE HUSBAND?! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, ALL I SEE IS A GUY WHO CAN'T ACCEPT I'M NOT THE GIRL HE MARRIED!" I panted a bit from it, and from my sobbing. Hiccup pulled me closer. I lied there on his shoulder. Astrid shakily tried to pull Hiccup away again. I suppose I inspired him, because Hiccup snapped. "You are nothing like any girl _I_ would date. I would date someone who doesn't want me away from anyone, especially not friends and REAL lovers. The girl _I_ would date would be understanding, kind, and caring, three qualities I haven't seen in you YET, Astrid. All you seem to be about is simple, it's kind of like this: "HICCUP DON'T HANG OUT WITH THOSE WEIRDOS, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BLAHBLAHBLAH!" What Rapunzel is like is pretty much your opposite. "I know we don't really know each other, but _I_ love you more than anything and I understand if you want to hang out with Jack, too, because he's your friend, although you don't know him either." YOU, Astrid, are NOTHING compared to her."

Astrid gasped. "Hiccup… what… what's happened to you?" Hiccup scowled. "Reality, Astrid. Take it or leave it, but I won't ever go back to you."

Astrid and Flynn shared a look. Looked at us. Then, with a sigh, walked away. Hiccup sighed in relief, then looked at me, smiling again. Smiling his special smile that was just for me. That he always got from being around me. I smiled back, blushing. He kissed me, and I returned it, my heart pounding. I didn't care right now that Merida and Kaylanasia were going to kill each other, nor was I worried about Jack. I wasn't afraid. I was with Hiccup, and he washed away all the bad there was around me.

He's kind of always had that effect on me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Merida**

I fought desperately against the spell as I fought desperately against Kaylanasia for Jack. Pitch and Gothel were gone now, but they hadn't lifted the spell. I was afraid we'd be like this until one of us died. I didn't want either of us to die. Right now, it seemed like the only option. I cried out as a sharp, cold wind pushed us apart. Jack landed in between us. "What the heck is this?!"

I started to say it. Really, I did try. "A sp-" was about as far as I got before I was cut off by something. A force of some kind. Jack, however, got the message. "This is perfect. Not only can I NOT find Rapunzel and Hiccup, but two girls are fighting to the death over me due to a spell. He narrowed his eyes at both of us. "If you two harm so much as a single hair of each other I WILL tie you up. That, I can promise you. I'm going to go find Hiccup and Rapunzel. If I can."

I nodded. Kaylanasia nodded. He walked away. I sighed sadly, looking at Kaylanasia and fighting down the rage. "I'm sorry that you got stuck in this mess."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't control myself. Jack's yours if you want him and he wants you. I don't mind, in fact, I completely understand," she replied. I smiled at her.

Jack returned with Rapunzel and Hiccup, who didn't even need to be next to or look at each other to show how attached they'd grown. You could see it in their eyes. They reflected the joy of having each other close by, the excitement of being loved so much by one another, the hope of staying with each other, well, everything. I'd never loved anyone the way those two loved each other, not even Jack. It was clear Kaylanasia hadn't, either. Jack smiled. "You girls okay?" He asked, looking at us. We nodded, and Jack smiled a bit more. Rapunzel (Wrapped in Hiccup's arms, I might add) spoke up. "Well, THAT didn't go quite as planned. Plan B, anyone?"

Kaylanasia laughed. "Screw planning, let's just attack when it comes down to it. I hate plans." Jack smiled at her, and I felt a pang at my heart, a want for that smile. Kaylanasia smiled back, and I felt envious again. He may be with me, but his past with her would always interfere with our relationship. Always. I sniffed, trying not to cry. At least I knew now that his heart had always been taken. I was right, though.

I suck with first impressions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Hiccup**

As I held Rapunzel and watched the others, I noticed the changes. Jack was growing more attached to Kaylanasia than Merida, and it was seriously paining Merida. Kaylanasia, however, seem to have an evil glint to her eye, like she was plotting something, and she sure as heck wasn't stopping Jack. Rapunzel's sigh brought my attention back to her, and I looked at her, smiling. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. I just wish this wasn't all so complicated."

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

"At least we aren't complicated," Rapunzel said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I nodded, kissing her. She kissed me back, blushing.

Then, the strangest thing happened. We all found ourselves sitting in a large, strange office. Even Kaylanasia. An elderly man with a beard walked over. "Who the heck are you?"

I blinked, still holding Rapunzel, who was now pressed tightly against me. "I'm Hiccup, this is Rapunzel…"

The guy blinked. "Oh, I know who you are now. My name is Dumbledore, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What?" I asked.

"What?" Jack echoed.

"What?!" Rapunzel yelped.

"What?" Merida asked.

"WHAT?!" Kaylanasia shouted.

I was surprised. "What… how.. why are we even?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Someone's got to help train you 5 for your battle against Pitch Black and Gothel."

"What?" I asked again.

Kaylanasia gasped. Jack shrugged. Merida cocked her head in confusion. Rapunzel squealed. "Whoa!"

I smiled at her as she looked around in wonder and amazement. I'd never seen her like this. I've seen her even more like this, with me. Never like this, technically speaking. Dumbledore nodded. "It makes everything easier to learn here, although I might warn you that with Harry Potter around…"

Rapunzel nodded slowly, not even paying attention now. Dumbledore sighed. "Of course, I'm still going to have to sort you." As soon as he said the words, the Sorting Hat was brought down from the shelf by Fawkes, and we all nodded. Rapunzel was first, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. I smiled at her before going up myself, and that smile dissipated as I was sorted into Hufflepuff. Rapunzel gasped in alarm when she realized what that meant. Merida got Gryffindor, and Jack and Kaylanasia both got Slytherin. I noticed the look of upset on Merida's face when they were put in the same house and I understood. She's afraid she'll lose him to Kaylanasia. Can't say as I blame her, though. I kissed Rapunzel good-bye before we all went off to our new houses, unsure of what would be awaiting us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Kaylanasia**

It's been a few days since we got here, and we're settling in nicely. All of us, that is, except for Hiccup and Rapunzel. They just can't seem to get over the fact they've been separated like this. You see them in the hallway without each other and they're like human shells, like they just met a dementor. Together, though, they're so alive and full of energy and happy that you wonder if they're ever sad, although of course you know they are. Jack and I haven't really been getting along, because he's just too unreachable nowadays. He's constantly torn between me and Merida, and Merida is constantly upset.

I must admit, the first exciting thing to happen was when I punched Draco Malfoy in the face over Merida. He had this rude assumption that she was a Weasley, and was extremely rude to her. For a while, I played along, trying to fit in. Soon, though, I just couldn't stand it, and, when he made a crack about her hair, I punched him in the face. He doesn't like me, but he still talks with me like we're friends. Today was a weird one.

"So, about your friend, Rapunzel I think her name is," Draco began awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I snapped.

"Is she… seeing anyone, out of curiosity?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you have to ask that, you've never seen her with Hiccup."

"The HUFFLEPUFF?!"

"Yes, the Hufflepuff. Those two have been together since before I met them, and they are so madly in love with each other it'd take death to part them. Even then, though, whoever was living would probably kill themselves to be with the other."

"Oh, right, I see. And the Weasley girl-"

"She's not a Weasley and I think she's with Jack."

"I thought you were."

"I used to be."

"Why the heck is there a Gryffindor and a Slytherin couple?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe we should take care of that."

"I'll have no part in it. Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel are my friends."

"You're FRIENDS with a Gryffindor?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's not right. Don't talk to that freak."

"Draco, you don't pick MY friends for me. I pick my friends."

"I help pick them when you're not picking right."

That did it. I slapped him across the face. "YOU SELFISH, SPOILED LITTLE IDIOT!" I snapped, storming off. It was lunchtime, and my friends and I were going to hang out on the grounds to discuss when would be good to leave.

I was last to arrive. Hiccup and Rapunzel were so close now, it was impossible not to smile. Hiccup held her close as she lied her head on him, eyes wide open. Merida and Jack WERE together, I knew that now. Merida and Jack held hands, smiling a bit. I sighed, sitting with them, explaining about my conversation with Draco. Jack laughed. Merida rolled her eyes. Rapunzel looked confused, and Hiccup blinked. I noticed his grip on her tighten. _He's thinking the same way I am, Draco likes Rapunzel and he probably wants to have her. _I sighed. "So, what do we do now? I'm afraid Draco will try to take one of us girls, though he'd have some serious luck on his side if- oh, no."

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Felix Felicious. He has some, I know, I saw him messing with it once in potions class. If he uses that… it's entirely possible he could charm any of us."

Jack and Merida's hands tightened, both becoming seriously pale, which, I must admit, was pretty good in Jack's case. Rapunzel burrowed closer to Hiccup, who held her even tighter. I, myself, was worried enough, and felt the blood drain from my face as I thought of it.

"He could charm any of us away, and then slip a love potion to us so that when the other potion wears off…" Merida stated, and I nodded, even more scared than before. Rapunzel shook. "Well, Jack and Kaylanasia have to do something! He's their house, they need to do something about it before it's too late!"

Jack and I shared a terrified look. I nodded, slowly. "I can… I'm just afraid of what he'll do… to me… to you guys…"

About then, Draco invited himself to sit with us, sliding in next to me. Rapunzel stifled a yelp of terror, leaning against Hiccup, who had a furious expression on his face. Jack and Merida's grip never loosened, it seemed to only get worse. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I would have thought that a slap to the face would have deterred you from coming back to hang out with me."

He smirked. "Nope. Amazingness is back, right here."

As soon as he said the words, I felt as if he were right. Rapunzel and Merida looked curious, and Hiccup and Jack nodded. I was probably the only one awake enough. "No, it isn't. An idiot who is telling people he's awesome because he took a liquid luck potion is here. And I DON'T want you here."

Rapunzel and Merida gasped, looking at me. Jack and Hiccup blinked. "Are you sure…?" Jack asked, and I nodded. "Absolutely positive." I turned to Draco. "You will NEVER separate MY friends, nor will you EVER have me. GO. AWAY."

Draco blinked. Then he kissed me. I tried shoving him off, everyone knew, but his potion's effects were much more powerful, and I ended up returning it. Jack was the one rescuing me, grabbing Draco and yanking him off of me. "Don't. Touch. Her."

Draco smirked. "Well, sorry bud, but I laced my lips with a potion. The first of those girls I kissed would pretty much instantly fall in love with me."

I pulled Jack off of Draco, rushing over to Draco. "Are you all right?!"

Draco smirked, and Jack's eyes grew wide. Hiccup and Merida gasped. Rapunzel screamed, "NO!" and dove for me, dragging me away from Draco. I screamed, struggling against Rapunzel, but Now Hiccup also had ahold of me, and I couldn't fight them both. I struggled still, but I knew it was futile. Jack stood, punching Draco in the face. I screamed, fighting harder. "NO! DRACO!"

Draco looked hurt, a bruise forming right under his eye. I sobbed now, struggling weakly. Rapunzel looked at me. "Kaylanasia, stop. Calm down. Kaylanasia, please."

"HOW COULD YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?! DO YOU LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHO TELL YOU TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE CRYING FOR HICCUP?! DRACO!" I screamed, and Rapunzel sighed.

Dumbledore casually walked over. "I was afraid this might happen. You two, help me bring her down to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey might be able to help. You two, bring Mr. Malfoy to my office. I'll deal with him after I make sure this one's all right." Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel nodded, and Jack and Merida dragged Draco away. I screamed louder, and Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Dumbledore dragged me away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Rapunzel**

Hiccup and I had finally gotten Kaylanasia to settle down. She was still crying, and kind of refused to talk to us, but we didn't leave her side. Dumbledore had left, mostly, I think, to deal with Malfoy. Merida and Jack came by soon, joining us with Kaylanasia. She still refused to speak to even them, ignoring us all. Soon, Dumbledore came in, and we all looked at him. "The good news is," he explained, "Madame Pomfrey can cure her and she shall be fine by evening."

We all sighed in relief. Dumbledore continued, "The bad news, however, is that I cannot expel Draco because of his father. His father is coming by later, and I want all four of you to be present, to tell him what exactly happened back there. I highly doubt Miss Kaylanasia will be healed by then."

I nodded along with the group. Suddenly, a man with hair like Draco's but longer stormed in. "What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore? I was in the middle of something important and I get an owl saying you need to speak to me about my son—"

"Actually, Lucius, I think you'll find it's these four and myself who need to speak to you about Draco. Let's go to my office, shall we?"

As soon as we were all there, Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Now, Headmaster, I highly doubt these four have anything of importance to say-"

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, they were witnesses to the reason I called you here. Your son… well, it's best if they explain it."

We all shared a look. Jack spoke first. "Sir, your son tricked one of friends into taking a love potion, the effects of which landed our friend in the infirmary."

I nodded. "She became extremely violent. She was already afraid of Draco, because she knew he had a certain potion for liquid luck, and he'd been extremely curious about some of her friends, mainly myself and Merida. She was afraid he'd take the potion and trick us into becoming his girlfriend, and we two both were already with someone. She was worried he'd do exactly what he did. He tricked us all except for her with his potion, but when she plainly told him to leave and leave us alone, he kissed her. He'd laced his lips with a love potion and now she's in the infirmary trying to get to YOUR SON."

Mr. Malfoy gasped in surprise. "My son would never…!"

"Well, he did," I shot back. I didn't care who he was, my best friend was in the infirmary and it was his son's fault. Merida nodded. "She's gone wild. If you need to proof, I don't suppose Madame Pomfrey has cursed her yet."

We all nodded, and Mr. Malfoy scowled. "I don't believe you, so yes. I need to see it."

We led him back to the infirmary, so he could see it. Kaylanasia was upset again, violently thrashing about as Madame Pomfrey tried to secure her. "DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!"

Mr. Malfoy blinked. "Oh, my. He really did."

I nodded. "Your son is the reason my friend is a danger to pretty much everyone." Just then, Draco ran in, rushing to Kaylanasia. He put his hands on either side of her face. "Shhh… I'm here, it's okay…"

"Okay," I snapped, "Who invited him?"

Draco turned, smirking. He didn't see his father and he walked over to me. "Well, miss Rapunzel, I invited myself. That love potion did a number on her, didn't it? Let's see what it does to you." He leaned in, and I screamed, and Hiccup, standing beside me, shoved him away as I stepped back. Draco was shoved… right into his father. He looked up. "Father! What are you doing here? Can you believe that guy just-"

"No, Draco, I can't believe you allowed yourself to be distracted from your studies by THESE girls," seethed Mr. Malfoy. "From what I watched, I think that boy had every right to push you. Besides, I thought you knew better than to date or love a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor."

"Dad! Kaylanasia's a-"

"Slytherin forced against her own nature. I know. I am disappointed in you, son."

Mr. Malfoy dragged his complaining son out of the room, scowling. Kaylanasia screamed again, growing worse. I ran over to her. "Kaylanasia, it's okay…"

She didn't scream, but she did mumble, "I want Draco…"

"Draco's in trouble with his father for what he did to you. We're what you get. Please calm down…"

Madame Pomfrey shooed us all out, saying, "I need to talk with her about different things to help me with her cure. Out!"

We all sighed, leaving. I leaned against Hiccup, thankful again that we had a simple relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Merida **

Jack claims he chose me. Chose me over Kaylanasia. But I saw the way he looked at Kaylanasia when she was lying on the hospital bed, screaming for Draco. He loves her more than he loves me. It's okay, I guess, because I know he'll always have had that place for me in his heart, and I know he'll always be the guy who woke me up with a kiss. Even if I won't ever have him. He can always make me smile, and I guess he can be just a friend. It broke my heart to know that while he claimed to want me, he didn't, but as long as he was happy, I didn't care. Kaylanasia's been cured, and refuses to speak about what happened. Draco was out of school for a few months while she recuperated, but he's back now, and she makes it a point to avoid him. He hasn't looked at any of us since he left the school, either, and I don't think he talks about what happened.

What happened that day is still the talk of the school. Everyone knows what he did. When people see the two of them pass in the hallways, the point and whisper… unless I'm around. Or Jack. Then they keep their mouths shut, unless they want to get punched in the face. I think they know that Kaylanasia and Draco are traumatized by it, because nobody asks THEM about it, usually they ask Hiccup or Rapunzel. They don't ask me or Jack because they know it gets us mad, since we protect Kaylanasia. They just ask Hiccup or Rapunzel any and all questions, and I know because they tell us all about it. Kaylanasia has become less and less talkative, until nowadays she doesn't speak at all. Especially, according to Jack, in potions. I think it's because Professor Snape is doing a lot of lessons on love potions, but he isn't rude to her about it. Apparently, he refuses to let Draco sit on the same side of the ROOM as her, and on the topic of love potions, she isn't required to make one and he is forbidden. He asks Draco all the questions about them, as another angle of punishment. Jack told me that he accidentally called on Kaylanasia with a question that only she could answer, about how one can act under the effects of a love potion, and she broke down into a hysterical crying fit and the Professor wasn't allowed to teach them for a week.

According to Jack, the only class where Kaylanasia comes to life at all is in Herbology. I can see that, since she is the plant girl. We were finishing out the school year and not coming back, as decided by us and agreed upon by Dumbledore. After what happened, Kaylanasia wanted out immediately, but she knew as well as we did that wasn't going to happen. It's almost summer now, and we're saying goodbye to everyone, saying that we will not be back. Everyone believes it, too. After what happened to Kaylanasia, nobody's particularly surprise we want to leave. They know we all stick together no matter what, even if they don't know what exactly is going on, and they completely understand we'll be leaving. Draco hasn't apologized yet, and somehow I feel he isn't going to.

Today's the last day, and we're boarding the train for the first and last time. We rode along without much incident, just lots of final goodbyes. It was when we were at the station that Draco walked over to us. "Listen, I don't know what it is you guys have to do, but I totally understand that I'm not going to see you guys again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did, all those ages ago. If I had realized then what would have happened, well…"

We all shared a look. Kaylanasia surprised us. "It's not okay, but thank you for your apology. I accept it. Goodbye, Draco."

With that, we all walked away. I think Kaylanasia was leaving behind half of her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Rapunzel**

I'd never thought Kaylanasia would speak again. We all had a piece of memorabilia, different Hogwarts items like scarves, cloaks, and we all had our wands. We walked for a long time and then found ourselves transported into the middle of some kind of camp. All the kids wore orange t-shirts and beaded necklaces. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to us. "Who the heck are you guys?"

I'd somehow grown used to this and patiently explained, "I'm Rapunzel, and these are my friends, Hiccup, Kaylanasia, Merida, and Jack Frost."

The girl didn't seem very surprised. "Oh. Well, my name's Annabeth, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'd welcome you based on your godly parents, but I've heard enough about you five to know that you aren't demigods, but you're getting adoptive parents. Merida, Apollo, Jack, Poseidon, Rapunzel, Athena, Hiccup, Ares, and Kaylanasia, Aphrodite." She sighed. "Let me get my boyfriend… HEY! SEAWEED BRAIN!" A brown haired, blue eyes boy walked over. "Yeah…?"  
Annabeth sighed. "These are those kids I was telling you about. Jack's going to be your new roommate. Make sure you don't freak him out. Jack, meet Percy, an actual son of Poseidon. Rapunzel, you'll be with me, since I'm an actual daughter of Athena and such. Hold on… CLARRISSE!" She shouted again. A bully type girl scowled, walking over. "These those new…?"

"Yes," Annabeth snapped, "These are the new kids. Hiccup's with you. One snide remark about him and I swear I will let my boyfriend unleash his powers on you in the next capture the flag game." Hiccup looked over at her and gulped, startled. Clarrisse scowled. "Whatever. Why is my father even adopting THIS one?"

"He tames dragons," Annabeth snapped, "Now, Percy, Clarrisse, help your new cabin mates settle in. I have to help Merida and Kaylanasia." Percy and Clarrisse nodded, as if they knew better than to argue with her, and, after Hiccup and I shared a quick kiss, we separated. Kaylanasia and Merida sighed, looking confused. Annabeth smiled kindly, and then shouted, "PIPER!"

A girl came running over. "Yeah?"

"These are those kids I mentioned. Kaylanasia's with you. Please make sure she feels welcomed, this is going to be a mess enough as it is."

Piper nodded, kindly leading Kaylanasia away. Merida waited for someone to be called for her, but Annabeth explained, "There's really no one worth calling for Apollo, because they probably won't care. Your cabin's over there." Merida nodded, walking off towards it. I looked at Annabeth. "So… what exactly is going on here?"

"Oh," Annabeth explained, "Camp Half-Blood is usually reserved for demigods, children with one Greek god parent. You and your friends are an exception, because you're going to need a LOT of help to prepare for that battle you guys have coming up. Don't worry, only Clarrisse, Percy, Piper, and I know who you guys are. Oh, and Chiron and Mr. D, as in Dionysus. There might be some others, like Percy's half-brother or something, but other than that, there's no one else who knows. Since you guys don't have Greek god parents, you were adopted by Greek gods. C'mon, it's nearly dinnertime."

I nodded and walked after her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Merida**

The Apollo cabin was kind of boring. My cabin mates were most boring. Everything was kind of all sunshine and nice and red cows… and then I saw the steps leading down, to a basement like room for… archery! I couldn't believe it! I knew now why I would enjoy this place. I wondered how the others were getting along as I shot a perfect arrow. Someone had already hit a bull's eye in a target and wouldn't move his arrow, so I simply split the arrow in half. The boy walked over to me after I was done. "So. Merida, right? My name's Jake. Welcome to the Apollo Cabin. Sorry if I upset you with the arrow."

I shrugged, narrowing my eyes at his kindness. "Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, though…" I tried to walk past him but unfortunately failed as he grabbed my arm. "Hey, wait! I just wanted to talk!"

I scowled at him, turning to face him. "Okay, what?" He had hair that was a bit darker than mine and green eyes, greener that either Rapunzel or Hiccup's. He smiled. "I think you're cool, pretty, and really nice. Plus you're an awesome archer. Are you sure you aren't a full on child of gods, Aphrodite and Apollo? You're incredible."

I pulled my arm away from him. "I. Have. A. Boyfriend."

He blinked. "Lucky guy," he said, seeming sad, and walking away. I scowled, storming back over to my personal bow to see it was gone. One of the girls had picked it up. "Nice bow. I haven't seen it here before."

I smirked. "That's because it's mine. Could I have it back?"

She handed it over. "I never knew a child of Apollo to have their own bow, really."

"I've had a bow since I was little. I carved this into it shortly before I almost had an arranged marriage." I showed her the carving. The girl smiled. "You're kind of strange. No one's ever turned Jake down, even if they were dating someone. He's just so dreamy!" She sighed, seriously over the moon about this guy. I rolled my eyes. "I'm happy with Jack."

The girl nodded and a bell sounded. "Oh, dinnertime! I'm Lisa, by the way. C'mon!" She raced off and I followed, catching up with her and saying, "Merida. Nice to meet you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Kaylanasia**

I knew right away this wasn't the real cabin for me. Not even close. "Ugh," I said, not realizing I spoke out loud until a girl looked away from her mirror to stare at me. "Ugh, yourself," she said, adding, "Are you sure you're a daughter of Aphrodite? Because I'm not so sure."

"That's what you said about Piper, Drew, and look where that got you," said a guy, walking over to me. "Hi, I'm Mitchell. What's your name?"

I smiled kindly. "Kaylanasia. Is Drew…?" He guessed what I was going to say and finished the sentence for me, "Usually like that? I'm sorry to say yes. She was a counselor for a while, and then Piper challenged her and she stepped down. I must say I'm glad about that."

I laughed, nodding. "So, was she serious, I don't look…?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't be concerned about it. Piper didn't look like a daughter of Aphrodite, either, but mom claimed her on Piper's first day. How old are you?"

I sighed. "16. I believe most of us get claimed at about 13…" He nodded. "They're supposed to claim us at 13… how is it you didn't find us sooner?"

I laughed. "You'd never believe me if I told you." He smiled, "Try me."

I sighed. "I don't think I'm really supposed to…" I glanced over and saw Piper. She nodded, mouthing, 'Go ahead.' I nodded, then, to Mitchell, "I'm not technically a demigod. My friends and I aren't, but we're about to save the world from two non-Greek, non-Roman enemies of our own, Rapunzel's pretend mother, Gothel, and Pitch Black, Jack's enemy. We're getting all the training we possibly can, so we were ADOPTED by Greek gods and goddesses to come here."

He blinked. "Oh, cool. So my mom adopted you?" I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

He laughed. "Because now it's totally okay for me to do this," he said, and then he kissed me. I kissed him back in surprise and embarrassment, and it seemed nobody noticed. Nobody except Drew. "Eww! We share the same mom! That's just wrong!" Everyone turned to see us. I looked at Piper, now helpless, and she sighed, nodding. "No, we don't," I stated. "Aphrodite adopted me because my friends and I need training to face enemies who have nothing to do with you."

Drew gasped. "I was right! You really don't look like a daughter of Aphrodite, and guess what, you aren't!" I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's right, I'm not. That's why I like to poison people with roses." A single red rose with white tips (oops) bloomed beside her. She yelped, jumping back. I made it vanish, narrowing my eyes at her. "So if I were you, I wouldn't get on my bad side, unless you'd like to wake up with a poisonous rose on your pillow."

Drew nodded sheepishly, and Mitchell laughed. "Nice one, Kaylanasia." He took my hand, and I smiled at him. I didn't think I'd want to love again, not after what Draco did, but Mitchell made that memory fade away, especially when he smiled. I figured it was a child of Aphrodite thing. A bell sounded, and he and I went to the mess hall for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Hiccup**

I hate this. I continue to get separated from Rapunzel; things aren't going to be pretty much longer. In the Ares cabin, I found I did NOT fit in at all; I don't care if I trained dragons. Clarrisse laughed. "So, Annabeth said you tamed dragons. Prove it." I sighed, whistling for Toothless, who flew in. "Clarrisse, meet Toothless. Toothless, meet Clarrisse." Clarrisse nodded. "So, what… hey wait what the heck happened to your leg?!" She asked in surprise. I laughed. "Toothless and I were…" I paused. "Crap, I forgot to mention, most of my memories were erased, I know it was Toothless and I, but other than that, I don't know."

Clarrisse blinked. "Oh. Why'd that happen? Because of what you and your friends…?" I nodded. "Our enemies erased my and Rapunzel's memories. Coincidentally, I supposedly have a girlfriend and she's supposedly is married, but we both found we hate our supposed lovers and she and I are a couple. We can barely stand to be separated; I'm having issues with it right now."

Clarrisse nodded. "Wow that sucks. So you trained Toothless? He's like, what, a pet?" I nodded. "Pretty much." Clarrisse nodded. "You any good with weapons?"

I laughed. "Let me put it this way. I know I'm expected to kill dragons, like Toothless, but I clearly didn't." Clarrisse sighed. "Oh, no. I guess my dad adopted you solely for the dragon taming thing. Oh well." That's when a bell sounded. Clarrisse sighed. "C'mon, it's time for dinner." I followed her to the mess hall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Rapunzel**

Annabeth led me to her cabin, and I became acquainted with pretty much nobody, since they were all busy working. One guy looked up, and, seeing me, smiled. I suppressed a shiver, disgusted and wanting Hiccup. I got a bunk and sat down at it, putting my bag from Hogwarts on it. Soon, the guy who'd smiled got up, cleaned up his work, and walked over to sit with me. "Hi. I'm Hunter. What's your name?"

"Rapunzel," I said reluctantly, missing Hiccup. He smiled. "Let's cut to the chase. I know you're not a daughter of Athena, I know my mom adopted you, and I'm in love with you." He started to lean in, to kiss me, and I shoved him away sharply. "Keep. Away. From me." Hunter laughed. "No way, beautiful, I know you want me, too…" It was about then a blur of brown and green tackled him. "Keep your hands off of my girl," Hiccup snarled, and I sighed in relief as Hiccup stood, kicked Hunter once for good measure, and then picked me up. "You all right?" He asked, and I blushed, nodding a bit. Hiccup smiled, kissing my forehead. "C'mon, it's time for dinner." I hadn't even noticed most everyone had left, and I nodded. He set me down and we walked to the mess hall together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- Jack**

Apparently there weren't a lot of children of Poseidon, which I was completely fine with. In the cabin, it was just me, Percy, and Percy's half-brother, the Cyclops, Tyson. I liked the cabin, and I liked my cabin mates. I set up on a bunk, wishing Merida was there, or something. I know it seemed like I loved Kaylanasia, and I knew that deep down, I did, but my heart was Merida's. I knew she didn't see that, that she only saw what used to be between Kaylanasia and I, but it didn't matter, because I loved Merida so much more. The bell sounded for dinner and I stood, flying off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Kaylanasia**

At dinner, nobody questioned Mitchell and me holding hands, and I was grateful as he and I sat with Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida. Rapunzel had a bit of a story to tell. Apparently some guy had been hitting on her… but Hiccup put a stop to that pretty fast. The said guy came to dinner late, and then tried to sit with Rapunzel… until Merida trained her arrow on his heart, and he ran for his life. Another guy had been hitting on Merida, but when she told him she had a boyfriend, he backed off fast. Merida's new friend, Lisa, came and sat with us after something, smiling as we all introduced ourselves. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," she said, when we had finished introducing ourselves. "Who are you guys' godly parents?" She asked of me, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack. Mitchell looked ready to tell her the truth, but I narrowed my eyes at him and he nodded as I said, "Aphrodite."

"Poseidon," Jack explained.

"Ares," Hiccup said, irritated.

"Athena," Rapunzel put in, smiling. Lisa nodded. "I'm Apollo, like Merida. How'd you guys find out who your godly parents were?"

I froze. _Uh-oh, _I thought. "Well," I fibbed quickly, "I was out shopping a week or so ago, and this woman walked over to me. It was my mom, my real mom. She told me about herself, and then I asked her to prove it. She made me look like a miniature her for about three days. I couldn't get the boys to leave me alone. Then, mom led me here."

Mitchell barely nodded, relieving me. I'd told an impressive lie. Merida was next to lie. "My mother knew who he really was, and told me all sorts of true stories about him. Then she was almost killed by a monster after me, and sent me here."

Jack spoke up. "I was accidentally tossed overboard my old boat and found out I could breathe underwater."

Hiccup explained, "I tame dragons. My mother loved mythology, and I met a monster. When I found out about demigods, I figured I was one, probably son of Ares. And I was."

Rapunzel quickly thought up a lie. "I was asleep and my mom came to visit me in a dream."

Lisa nodded, impressed. "Neat. So, how are you guys settling in?" I shrugged. "Fine. I don't feel like I fit in, but otherwise, I'm fine…" Jack agreed with me. Merida smiled, "Excellently." Rapunzel said it was okay, and Hiccup agreed. Soon, dinner was over, but I felt like I'd known Lisa and Mitchell my whole life. Of course, then Lisa brought up the topic I'd been hoping to avoid all dinner. "Wait, Kaylanasia, if you are Mitchell are half siblings, then why…"

I nearly cursed under my breath and we all shared a look. Merida spoke first. "We're not really demigods, technically speaking. We've been adopted by god parents because we need to train for an upcoming battle between some enemies of our own. Sorry we had to lie to you, Lisa, but we're not sure who to trust, or if we're supposed to tell."

Lisa nodded. "So, all of you but Mitchell are actually ADOPTED by Greek gods and goddesses?" We all nodded. Lisa smiled. "You're kind of lucky. You don't really face monsters." Hiccup laughed. "I really do tame dragons, though." He whistled, and Toothless flew in, startling the entire camp. He patted Toothless on the head, and Toothless settled down, lying on the grass next to him. Rapunzel smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. The guy from earlier approaches, and Rapunzel yelped, pressing closer to Hiccup. The guy sighed. "Hi, I'm Hunter. Sorry if we kind of got off on the wrong foot. Could we start over?" Rapunzel didn't respond, and neither did Hiccup. Lisa was the one who let him sit with us, and the greasy slime ball sat next to me, much to my disgust. Mitchell gripped my hand, Merida and Jack took hands, and Rapunzel pressed closer to Hiccup, refusing to look at Hunter. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, and Lisa, in an effort to diffuse the tension, asked, "So, who are you guys training to fight?"

Jack answered. "Gothel, an old witch who pretended to be Rapunzel's mother, and Pitch Black, basically the boogeyman."

Lisa nodded. Hunter seemed to already understand, and he seemed impressed. Mitchell sighed. "Well, we here at Camp Half-Blood are willing to help in any way we can." Lisa and Hunter nodded. Suddenly, Piper, Percy, Clarrissa, and Annabeth came running over to us. Annabeth spoke first. "We have a problem." Percy added, "A Pitch Black sort of problem."

Instantly, we all leaped to our feet. "Take us," Hiccup said, and, with a nod, they lead us to a battle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- Rapunzel**

I didn't want Hunter there. I didn't want him to hang out with us. He scared me a tiny bit, and he thought he could get away with forcing me to kiss him. Lucky for me, Hiccup was nearby. Pitch laughed when we ran in. "Look, it's our brave five. Oh, wait, no they aren't." I scowled, pulling out my frying pan, which made Annabeth grin. Then, to Pitch, she said, "There are thousands of campers here ready to put their lives on the line to get you out. You can leave peacefully, or you can leave forced. Your choice." Pitch laughed. "I'm not here for a fight. I just want to warn my fabulous five that one of them will die." With that wonderful note, he vanished. Clarrisse looked at us. "Not if I can help it," she said, and I noticed how she directed it to Hiccup. _Are you kidding me? _I wondered. _Can't you see he has a girlfriend CLINGING TO HIM?! _Obviously not. Hiccup kissed me, and I kissed him back, blushing. I heard an annoyed huff and saw Clarrissa roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. I pulled back, smiling at him. "Hiccup, it's not like either of them could get close enough to me. I have a frying pan."

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm still going to worry about you, Rapunzel, because I love you more than anything in the world."

I blushed deeper, holding onto him as I thought over Pitch's words. Who was going to die? As I thought, I yawned, blushing a bit. Hiccup smiled at me, scooping me off the ground and carrying me to my bed, where he laid me down and stayed with me until I fell asleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep, he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams," he said, and I fell asleep so deeply and soundly I didn't notice when he left at all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- Merida**

I wish Jack putting me in bed could've been half as cute as Hiccup taking Rapunzel to bed. I was half asleep on his arm and he used the wind to float me away and gently set me in bed. However, late that night (or possibly very early in the morning) I woke up and saw Jack standing over my bed. When he saw me, he kissed my forehead and I went back to sleep. Close enough. The next thing I knew, I'm waking up when the sun came up, as many of my cabin mates had done. _Good thing I woke up when I did, considering who I'm pretending to be the daughter of. _Lisa smiled at me, coming over to sit at the foot of my bed. "Isn't the sunrise just one of the coolest things ever? It's so pretty. Then again, I might just like it because of our father. You know?" I nodded; glad Lisa was playing along with us. She and I went to breakfast, sitting in the same spots as last night, waiting on the others. We didn't wait long. Rapunzel and Hiccup arrived together as always, and Jack flew in to sit with me, making me smile. Mitchell and Kaylanasia arrived last of the INVITED group, with Hunter on their heels. Today, Hunter sat in between Kaylanasia and me, smiling his disgusting way at me. I took Jack's hand, purposefully ignoring Hunter and smiling at Jack, who smiled back. I heard him huff in annoyance and I ignored him as we all chatted about last night. "I'm kinda worried about what Pitch said. One of us is going to die. That's terrifying in itself."

Hiccup nodded, gripping Rapunzel tighter when I mentioned it. Mitchell took Kaylanasia's hand and Jack pulled me closer. None of us spoke. Finally, Lisa tried to cool it down. "Well… he didn't specify a date. It's probably time to get you guys into training. I mean…"

Clarrisse spoke from behind me. "Couldn't agree more. But Chiron wants to speak to you five first. And Rachel wants to see you, Rapunzel. Then, Hiccup, you're with me for some sword fighting, Jack with Annabeth for archery, Merida with Piper for Charm Speak because apparently you have the gift hidden inside you, Kaylanasia with Jason for strategy, and, when she's done with Rachel, Rapunzel with Tyson for weights. All of you five, right now, with me. You've got to chat with Chiron. Then you'll go off on your assignments." To Hunter, Mitchell, and Lisa, she added, "I think you two know where you're supposed to be." They nodded. We all got up, going our separate ways, Kaylanasia and Mitchell with a quick kiss goodbye. Soon, we were with Chiron, who was a man in a wheelchair who promptly turned into a centaur. Right. This should be good.

"I'm sure you got Pitch's message last night. We here at Camp Half-Blood will do everything we can. Leo is working with the Hephaestus cabin as we speak on better defense plans. Jason's been… honestly, I don't know what that young man's been planning. His friends from Camp Jupiter are a bit testy on helping us, aside from Hazel and Frank, of course. Especially Octavian. Well, aside from all that, we need your knowledge, especially in the Athena cabin, on your enemies. It'll help us extremely. Many members of the camp have found out about your true heritage, and I'm fine with that, considering what's happened. All in all, please keep us as up-to-date on them as you can, and, for Zeus's sake… PRACTICE YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS!"

We all nodded. Then a girl with bright red hair stepped forward, looking at Rapunzel. "You're with me. I'm Rachel. Oracle mortal at your service." She did an exaggerated bow, and we all smiled a bit. Rapunzel nodded, squeezing Hiccup's hand sadly before leaving with Rachel. Quickly enough, we were all divided up. Piper smiled. "I guess you must be a bit nervous or confused, huh? Charm Speak is typically an Aphrodite thing, and rare where it does exist. I have it naturally, as does Drew. Other than that, I don't know of anyone who can do Charm Speak."

"What is it, exactly?" I asked, confused. She smiled. "Oh. I forgot, sorry. It's basically the ability to control someone's will with your voice. You just have to talk for a long while, is the problem, to get them to warm up." I nodded.

Charm Speak, as I found out, was a lot easier than I thought. I was a natural, as it turns out. Piper smiled. "Wow. You ARE advanced. And you didn't know about it?"

"Didn't even know it existed or what it was, to be downright honest about it. Now that I do, though, I guess it'll be to my advantage."

"Trust me, it will. It's gotten Leo, Jason and I out of some seriously stick situations in the past," Piper explained, and I nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- Hiccup**

I groaned as Clarrisse tossed me through the air, AGAIN. I knew next to nothing about fighting, and she was quick to notice my weaknesses. How does this girl even throw me through the air WITH her sword AND my sword?! I did NOT want to get up. Clarrisse saw it. "That is weakness. A weakness you can't really afford."

I nodded, getting up slowly. She sighed. "This isn't working…" she suddenly smirked. "Same fight, new idea: Take this with a scenario in mind. Imagine that I'm Gothel and I've got Rapunzel. One, two, three—WHOA!"

I'd pictured the scene easily and had done what she'd just finished doing to me, to her. She was airborne, but, unlike me each time, SHE lost her sword. I caught it, spinning it to her. She didn't even move. When the match was called as won, she sat up groggily. "Ow. Jeez, you got into that."

I blinked. "It's just… I dunno… Rapunzel." She laughed. "Why do you think I said that? I knew how you'd be about her. You love her. Also a substantial weakness in my opinion, but it works. You can fight. You've got it in you. You just need to utilize it." I blinked. I had NOT expected a powerful speech from Clarrisse, of all people. I nodded, handing her sword. "Round 2?"

She smirked. "7." I shook my head. "Round two with the Rapunzel scenario." Clarrisse nodded. I counted us out. "One, two, three." This time, she met my attack with a good counter. We continued to spar, me picturing Clarrisse as Gothel taking my Rapunzel.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- Kaylanasia**

Jason's okay. When he bothers to show his face around camp. People say he's nice. I don't care about that; I'm more worried about the death thing. Jason sighs. "I don't know what you expected, me explaining our strategy, or you and I creating strategies, but it's going to end up being a little bit of both. Cool?"

I nodded. I didn't particularly care. He sighs. "You're too worried to care."

I blinked, nodding. "The thing is… they brought my friends together. They didn't choose me; I joined up with them later. I think it might be me."

He looked alarmed. "What?! And you didn't say anything?! We should have more guards on you, you should be practicing fighting, not working on strategy!"

I shrugged. "I'm okay. I've already lost Jack. I've lost my twin sister, my best friend next door neighbor, the guy I saved AND his brother. I have nothing left. So… I didn't mention it."

He snorted. "From what I can see, you've got plenty left. Jack still wants to be your friend. Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup do, too. Then there's Mitchell. He's nuts about you." Before he could continue, Percy came up from behind him, adding, "I haven't seen love like that since Silena Beuregarde and Chris Beckendorf." He seemed a bit upset by those names. I didn't question him. He sighed. "The point is, you do have a reason to live. We'll be making sure none of you die."

I nod, sighing. Not adding what I'd seen for the future. I silently get back to work, counting the minutes until what I'd seen comes true.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29- Rapunzel**

Rachel's a nice girl, and very surprising. I mean, she's not a demigod ((technically, neither am I, but I'm not sure we count…)) and she's an oracle, and she's super nice. She understands how I am about Hiccup, admitting she's never been that way about anyone before, but it is okay with her if I get into ranting about him. She smiles at me. "Actually, he's who I want to focus on right now. I think if I try hard enough, I can give you the same ability I have, as an oracle for you and your friends. It helps if you have a close tie with the person, that's why we're working on Hiccup."

I nodded, worried. She smiled. "Don't worry. To start, it's simple. You get to talk about him, we hold hands, and my visions are seen by both of us." I nodded again, and she added, "And you don't have to say everything, some of it you just have to picture." I nod again, remembering the first day, when we'd met. "That first day was kind of funny. We both woke up on a lake shore, with no idea who anyone or what anything was. Pitch and Gothel erased our memories, and we were so confused. We agreed to help each other figure out what was wrong," I smiled at that. We have. "Then Merida and Jack found us. We were so confused. I was scared and lost. Then… then…" I blinked, unable to remember. My mind is fuzzy. Rachel blinks. "What?"

"I don't know. It's fuzzy. I… I can't remember."

Rachel nods slowly, saying, "Okay, just continue."

I nod, continuing. "I fell asleep with Hiccup holding me. We had just started. We were uncertain of our true feelings." Now I was starting to see something. Hiccup, flying on Toothless, but without me, actually, without anyone, wait, no, Jack is flying beside him. We're battling Pitch and Gothel. Merida is firing arrows. I'm not sure what I'm doing. Then a black arrow like bit of sand crashes into Toothless's side. Hiccup laughs. "YOU MISSED!" He cries, but then they plummet to the earth, crashing into the ocean. "HICCUP!" I scream, and the image vanishes as I rip my hand away from Rachel, shaking my head. Rachel looks at me. "Rapunzel…"

I shake my head, shaking, crying. Rachel reaches for me, but I jerk away, shaking a bit, running out and away, to Hiccup, to pretty much anywhere, as long as I was out of there. I just happened to get to Hiccup, and I threw my arms around him, sobbing. He looked confused. Clarrisse understood, though. "Oh, no. She helped you have a vision, didn't she?" I nod. She sighs. "It's nothing good." I hug Hiccup tighter, nodding, and sobbing. Hiccup hugs me back. "Shh… it's okay, sweetheart… calm down, baby… please…" I nod slowly, unable to calm down though. Clarrisse rushes off, presumably to Rachel, but I don't care, sobbing as Hiccup tries to calm me down. "What happened?"

I shook my head, and he sighed, looking at me. "Please." I whimper, nodding slowly, trying to calm down a bit. "We were battling Gothel and Pitch. I think this battle might be soon because… well, because…" I sobbed harder. "Because you died."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30- Jack**

"Archery?!" I snapped. "Really?!" Annabeth laughed, nodding. "Well, if you think you're going to stay with Merida, it looks like you have to!"

I shrugged, scowling, and then hearing Rapunzel's scream. I turn, seeing Rapunzel fleeing the building with Rachel at the door, and I track Rapunzel with my eyes, watching her run towards the sword fighting area where Hiccup was. _It's like she has a homing signal on him. If she is ever lost, she will find him. _Annabeth sighed. "Whatever that's about isn't really our concern-"

"Except she's part of our team," I snap. "Means it matters to me." She nods slowly, sighing. "All right. Let's go check it out, FAST."

I nodded, but, with a smirk, I used the wind to lift up and align an arrow and shoot it perfectly into the bull's eye on the target. Annabeth rolled her eyes and I ran to check on them.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31- Merida**

I heard Rapunzel sobbing as Piper and I went outside. I ran instinctively for her, my bow strung and aimed until I saw her, just sobbing on Hiccup's head. I lowered the bow and put the arrow back, confused, just as Jack got there. He took my hand and we cautiously approached, and we heard the last words Rapunzel says. "Because you died."

I looked at Jack, growing pale. Hiccup notices us, but ignores us, shaking his head and rubbing Rapunzel's back. Kaylanasia joins us, confused. I whisper what we'd just overheard to her, and she gasps in shock. I nod, looking at them. Rapunzel is still crying, but they've both acknowledged us now. I sigh. "This… not so good."

Hiccup nods in agreement, holding Rapunzel close. Rapunzel shakes a bit. "I don't want…" Hiccup cuts her off. "Shh… I'll be okay… it's going to be just fine…"

Rapunzel shakes her head, sobbing. Hiccup sighs, kissing her forehead, smiling at her. She sniffs, smiling weakly back. We all sighed, and I said, "So, now what do we do?"

Wicked laughter curled around us. Pitch's wicked laughter, to be exact. Rapunzel held so tightly to Hiccup I was sure she was going to squeeze the life out of him, and we all ran straight towards it, nothing else on our minds.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32- Rapunzel**

I begged Hiccup not to do it. He didn't listen, and, sharing one long kiss, he climbed up on Toothless and flew off with Jack at his side. I know now what I was doing in the vision. Crying over the vision, hiding in the bushes. I watched as Merida shot arrows, Hiccup and Toothless set fire around us, Jack did whatever-it-was he was doing, and even Kaylanasia was chipping in really well, with poisoned roses. It didn't matter, though. I watched the arrow hit Toothless and watched them plummet. I screamed in horror, unable to even move as they hit, and jack flew down after them. I knew it was too late. That high, attached to a dragon, hitting the water headfirst? I'd lost him forever. Pitch and Gothel were gone, but so was Hiccup, and beginning inside of me was a gaping hole, wrenching my heart away. I had nothing left. Absolutely nothing.

I watched him pull Hiccup out of the water. I saw them all trying to save him. Nothing happened, just as I was afraid it would. He's dead. He's dead, and I'm alone. I feel empty. I feel hollow. I feel a want for Hiccup.

No. Well, yes, but no. I don't just want Hiccup. I want my revenge. I want Pitch and Gothel to pay for what they've done to my love, to my life. I want them to know the suffering I feel. I want them to hurt as I have. I want them gone, as gone as my Hiccup.

And I'll get it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33- Kaylanasia**

We're burying Hiccup. Rapunzel is inconsolable, sobbing uncontrollably. Mitchell wraps his arms around me, and I lie my head on his chest, sniffing. Rapunzel flinches away from anyone and everyone who tries to comfort her, and, through the day, she's gotten less sad and more… I don't know. Scary… mad. Dangerous, even. The service ends, and those closest pay some final respects. Rapunzel runs her hand over the headstone, and I hear her whisper, "I'll avenge you… I promise…"

I can't believe this has happened. I'd give up every single day I spent with Jack to see Rapunzel happy with Hiccup again. This is impossibly sad. Mitchell sighs. "This is horrible."

"It is," I agreed, sighing. Then a voice from behind us said, "I could fix it."

I whipped around to face a boy who looked a bit gothic. He smiled. "I'm Nico. Son of Hades. I've done this sort of thing before."

I nod slowly. Looking back at Rapunzel for a second, I notice how bad she'd gotten, and then I looked at Nico. "Please."

He nodded, and walked away. Mitchell looked at me. "He'll get it done. He always will."

I nod again, laying my head against him as we walked to dinner. Rapunzel didn't show up. She was still at Hiccup's grave.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34- Jack**

So, I was wrong. I hated to think it, and I hate to admit it, but I thought Kaylanasia was going to be the one to die. Never in my mind did it occur to me that we'd lose Hiccup. You never want to see a couple get ripped apart. Especially not Hiccup and Rapunzel, even if you knew it was forced. They were amazing together. They loved each other to pieces. I wasn't sure if I could stand seeing my friend this way. I wasn't sure if I could stand being this way, honestly. We all felt horrible about Hiccup, Rapunzel most of all. She seems so alone. As if everything that had made her human was gone. Kaylanasia told me about what Nico had said. I'm shocked, and she told me not to tell Rapunzel. She wants to see how dangerous she can be, and I don't blame her. We haven't seen much from Rapunzel. Hiccup's done more than she has. I mean that in no offense, but it's true. So, we haven't told Rapunzel a word of it. Today, Rapunzel left to go train, and we almost didn't notice. She was gone when Nico came back… with Hiccup.


End file.
